


Winter Fever

by Aszter



Series: Winter Feelings [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fever, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aszter/pseuds/Aszter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy and Nick on a winter night. Judy has a bit of a fever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Fever

Judy sat in her apartment. It was a cold winter day and she was snuggled up in her blankets alone. Shivering in the dark. Listening the whistling of the wind outside her window. Her ears pressed down to the sides of her head. Conserving her warmth the best she could.

She tried her best to just close her eyes and sleep. Except the stinging cold and the angry shoutings of her neighbors kept her up. Those weren’t the only thing bothering her either. Her fever had kept her away from work for a couple days now. Meaning that Nick was forced to work with someone else.

Neither Nick or Judy was happy with that. Nick joined the force to work with Judy, not some stand in. Nick had even mentioned that he’d rather work alone then someone else other than Judy. Despite Nick being obviously unhappy, Judy couldn’t help but be happy about Nick’s feelings towards the situation.

She let out a long sigh. Trying her best to keep her eyes closed and forget about her feelings towards Nick. Relationships between different species rarely ever work out. Due to the fact that, for one, children come out of it and well, mammals usually stick to their own species. She can’t let Nick’s kindness get to her head. She saw Nick with other vixens before. Judy knew for a fact, the way she felt for Nick was different for how he felt for her.

“We’re just buddy cops. That’s all we are and all we’ll ever be.” She whispered to herself. She knew that from the very beginning but having to admit it hurt. She could feel her heart throb in protest. The tears the dripped down her cheeks were hot in comparison to the cold air. For the hundredth time today, she cursed at her broken heater.

She thought back when she would be at home, with her family. All huddled around a fire. Telling each other stories. Warm, safe, and no problems. As amazing as that all sounded, she still loved her new life. No matter how dangerous her job would get, she never regretted becoming a cop. She learned so many things. Things she would never had learned if she had stayed at Bunnyburrow. Never once did she regret the decisions she did. Because it only let her learn and grow as a bunny. It let her understand the problems at hand and spread the word about predators.

Which is why she doesn’t believe interspecies relationships are bad. Some frown upon it but, the only reason she strays from it is because, she know Nick will never feel the same way. So she want’s to give that feeling up before she gets too far in. Wiping the tears off her face, she stayed determined to keep the friendship she had with Nick. No matter what that takes.

An hour passes as she continues to huddle up in the corner of her room. The only sound that could be heard was the wind rushing outside her window and Judy’s breathing. She listened to the strong wind swirling.

She was so focused on the sound of the wind, she didn’t hear the footsteps that led up to her door. The loud knock against the door startled her, that she jumped up out of surprise. She turned to look at her door. Her ears were up and her nose twitched. _‘Who could it be at this time?’_ she thought.

She walked towards the door, blanket still wrapped around her. She opened the door, only to find Nick standing behind the door. He had a big smile.

“What’s up Carrots?” He was holding a bag of hot takeout food. It smelled like heaven.

“Oh Nick please tell me that's for me.”

“Oh no of course not. I came all the way here just to show you my takeout. Can I come in?” He talked with a joking voice like always. Judy replied with a laugh as she stepped to the side. Nick walked in and whistled.

“Sorry the heater’s broken.” Nick placed the take out on Judy’s table and sat down on her bed.

“Yea, no wonder you’re not getting better. Eat up Carrots, you might get better after a hot meal.” Judy’s heart fluttered at the simple gesture. ‘It’s just Nick caring for a fellow friend.’ Judy reminded herself.

“Thanks Nick. Nice to have some good food for once.” Nick gave her smile as she went to sit at her desk. Quietly she ate her food. Nick sitting on her bed. The snow hitting the roof.

Judy listened to the sound of the wind, the gentle breathing, her heartbeat, and the sound of her tears hitting against the table. Her chest felt so painfully tight. She knew she loved Nick and she hated that she couldn’t just push those feelings away. Feelings that only ever brought her sadness.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Nick.”

“Hm? What is it Carrots?”

“What would you do if I said I loved you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors.  
> Please give feedback and thoughts if you have any :D  
> Book two: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9248294  
> [Artwork by me @ Aszteria.tumblr.com]


End file.
